Captain Falcon (SSBHassle)
Captain Douglas Jay Falcon is a 37-year old F-Zero pilot from the F-Zero series, hailing from the city of Port Town. In some games he is described as a mysterious racer who is adored by many viewers of the tournaments; in others he is a bounty hunter. Regardless of the continuity, however, he is popular among F-Zero fans, and thus considered the main protagonist of the series (albeit unofficially). In the Super Smash Bros. Hassle tier list, Captain Falcon is ranked all the way at number 1 in the SS tier. This is because Captain Falcon is a very speedy character and a powerhouse. Captain Falcon also has amazing frame data with a large array of hitboxes. He also is a heavyweight, making him bit of struggle to punish him. He also has one of the best grabs in the game with both his normal grab, and his Up B grab. Captain Falcon also has many finisher attacks, such as Falcon Punch and Falcon Kick, both being really good punish options as well. Captain Falcon also has one of the best edgeguarding options in the entire game, in which he can combo you a massive amount. He also has very good ground game, especially when SHFFL'd, and he is very good at approaching. Captain Falcon also has a very strong aerial game, as they have low-lag on the attacks. Captain Falcon is also the only character in the entire game who can accurately sweetspot the edge 100% of the time. Despite being top tier however, he still has many flaws. His Up B is pretty predictable and slow, and also doesn't cover a lot of distance. However, these many pros greatly outweigh his minor flaws, and he is considered one of the most viable characters in Smash history, with no losing matchups, and he has gotten amazing tournament results. Special Attacks Taunts *'Up taunt:' Charges himself up with a fiery aura, similar to Falcon Dive's startup. *'Side taunt:' Briefly pulls back his arm before thrusting it out and gesturing his opponent to come closer, exclaiming "Come on!". *'Down taunt:' Gives a salute to his right side while saying "Show me your moves!" When facing left, Captain Falcon extends his saluting arm behind him; this also shortens the taunt. Character Selection Screen *Captain Falcon shouts, "Hiya!" On Screen Appearance *The Blue Falcon spins to a stop, Captain Falcon jumps out, and then the Blue Falcon speeds off. Uniquely, Captain Falcon's jumping animation will differ based on facing direction (a simple vaulting jump if facing right, and a front flip if facing left). Victory Animations *Performs two jump kicks, then does a pose. *Charges up fiery energy, similar to one of his Melee poses, but with fire added. *Does three roundhouse kicks and then strikes a pose. Fan Cheer Male/female cheer "FALCOOON!!! PUUUNCH!!!" Losing Animations - Victory Theme Melee F-Zero Theme Category:Fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Default Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Hassle Category:Super Smash Bros. Hassle Fighters Category:SS Tier Characters